


Good Enough

by JenLionheart



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Conversations, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Love Confessions, Pining, Rick is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLionheart/pseuds/JenLionheart
Summary: The one where Daryl's in love with Rick's sister, but doesn't think he's good enough for her..
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

_"I love her, and that’s the beginning and end of everything."_

_\- F. Scott Fitzgerald_

The first time Daryl saw Jocelyn Grimes she was standing in the middle of the quarry, seeming wholly unimpressed with his brother's attempt at flirting with her and Andrea.

He had just come back from a hunt and was on his way over there to tell Merle to quit it, since it was obvious that the women weren't even remotely interested, when she turned and looked right at him.

She had dark brown curls that were dancing around her pretty face, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. She looked at him and smiled kindly in a way that nobody ever did, at least not when looking at _him_.

Spotting the rabbits hanging from his belt, she asked if he'd caught them himself and he raised an eyebrow. "Nah, a bear gave 'em to me as a present" he'd said sarcastically and biting. But much to his surprise, she _laughed_..

It wasn't a fake one neither. It was a genuine, honest-to-God laugh that made her eyes sparkle and put her cute little dimples on full display. 

And he remembers how his chest stuttered, and felt warm, just for a second..

That's how it started..

He tried to ignore it at first. Tried to ignore _her_.. But he might as well have tried to stop the sun from rising, it was just as impossible..

His eyes would always find her, and his heart would always beat a little faster when he did..

Merle caught him staring a few times, and gave him hell for it. Telling him that he was an idiot, because " _a fine piece of ass like that ain't ever gonna be yours, baby brother. She's too good for ya_ ".

Merle was long gone now. But his words still rung true in Daryl's head..

Jocelyn was unlike anyone he had ever known. She was kind and sweet, but tough as nails when she had to be. Smart, brave and resourceful, but never arrogant or mean. And she was so damn beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her..

He wasn't good enough for someone like that. Never would be. But that didn't stop him from pining away like some lovestruck puppy..

Here he was, sitting on his porch in Alexandria, watching her make new friends while he was struggling to find his place in this suburban nightmare of a town.

Rick was a cop again, all clean shaven and wearing an actual uniform.. Carol was looking like a housewife, baking pies and making lemonade and shit..

Everybody else seemed to be fitting in just fine, but not Daryl. He didn't know how to be all _clean_ and _proper_. It just wasn't him. Never has been.

But it was a good place for his family, he knew that. It was safe, or at least as close to safe as you could get these days..

So he kept his head down, and tried not to mess anything up for them. But man, was he uncomfortable. And _lonely_..

Everyone was so busy making a new life for themselves, they seemed to have forgotten all about Daryl most days. He missed them. Even though they were right there, it didn't feel like it..

He huffed to himself as he watched that Spencer kid trying to flirt with Jocelyn. She was smiling politely and all, but Daryl knew her well enough to see the tense line in her shoulders. She didn't like this guy's attention, she was just too nice to say anything. 

When her eyes searched out his across the street, they were silently pleading with him for a rescue, and Daryl had to bite back a snicker. Clearing his throat and putting aside the arrows he'd been cleaning, he calls out to her; "Hey Jo? Come here a sec, will ya?".

The obvious relief in her eyes as she made her excuses to Spencer was funny as hell to him, but he managed to keep a straight face. Barely..

But when she practically runs over to him, he couldn't stop the chuckle that wanted out anymore. Her eyes narrowed at his amusement when she stepped onto his porch.

"It's not funny, D. The guy just can't take a hint!" she huffs as she plomps down beside him, taking care to straighten out her blue summer dress, so it covered her knees.

He hums, side-eyeing her while he idly chews on his thumb. "Ya could always jus' tell him to piss off" he suggests, and she snorts in a cutesy little way. Hell, almost everything she does is cute to him, he thinks with familiar defeat.

"Rick wants us to play nice, remember?" she says with amused exasperation, and he grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

"Rick don't care 'bout nothin' except that blonde these days.." Daryl mutters, inclining his head towards where her brother was 'patrolling' past the married woman's house for the umpteenth time this morning. 

Jocelyn looked over there and frowned in displeasure. "Yeah, I've noticed.." she admits and sighs, sinking back into her chair. 

"I don't get it.. He's usually smarter than that.." she says, confused and a little worried. Daryl grunts quietly, thinking about his own feelings and how not-smart they've been. "Everyone's got their blind spots, I guess.." he muses out loud. 

"Oh, yeah?", she says with a glint in her eye, "and what's yours then?". Daryl tenses slightly at the question, looking away from her playful smile. "Ain't got one" he denies defensively. 

"Really?" she says, raising her eyebrows. "There's a lot of pretty women around here.. You telling me that not a single one of them has caught your eye?" she asks teasingly and he huffs.

"Nah, suburban housewives ain't really my thing.." he says, making a face like the very idea is absurd to him, which it kind of is. She chuckles, conceding the fact that she couldn't really picture him with any of these fancy ass women either. 

"How 'bout you?" he asks uncomfortably, praying that she won't start gushing about some guy or whatever. He's not sure he could handle that..

She looks at him quietly for a moment, a flash of sadness in her eyes, then she shakes her head and forces a smile. "Not really.. I mean, there's one, but he doesn't see me like that, I guess.." she trails off, looking away. 

Daryl frowns. What the hell kind of guy would turn down a woman like Jo? 

"Must be dumb as shit, then.." he comments, a hint of a growl in his voice. She looks back at him, a little startled by his tone. He shifts awkwardly, then tries to save himself by insisting; "He's gotta be, if he don't know how lucky he'd be to have ya.." 

Daryl feels the tips of his ears heat up with embarrassment, but it's worth it when she smiles this surprised and soft little smile that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"You really mean that?" she asks a little shyly, biting her lip. But before he can answer her, Rick calls on him, and as always he dutifully complies. 

\------

Rick had a list of supplies that the Doc had given him, and so the two men decided to go on a run, to try and find it all. Medical supplies and food was essential, after all.

It had been a while since they'd been on a run together, just the two of them. Daryl was relieved to have something useful to do, instead of just sitting around playing at being an _upstanding citizen_ or whatever.

The nearest town was roughly three hours away, and there was no guarantee that it hadn't been picked cleaned already, but still. They figured it was worth a look.

On the drive there though, Daryl kept replaying his conversation with Jo in his head. Something about it bothered him.. And it wasn't just the part where she said there was someone she liked, it was her reaction to him saying the guy would be damn lucky to have her..

_'You really mean that?_ '

It was the _way_ she'd said it.. Like she was genuinely surprised that he thought that way about her. And that didn't sit right with him..

All this time he had sort of assumed that she _knew,_ at least on some level, how he felt about her. That she was just pretending not to notice as a way of sparing his feelings and preserving their friendship. And he had appreciated that. 

But now he wondered.. Was it possible that she _didn't_ know? How could that be? After all, he was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop..

Most people seemed to know almost straight away after meeting them. They saw how fiercely protective he was of her, turning damn near murderous when anyone so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way. And if that wasn't enough to give them a clue, him constantly staring at her sure as hell would..

So how could she not know?

\----

"You're being awfully quiet today.. Everything alright?" Rick asks carefully, some concern showing on his face.

Daryl shrugs, staring out the window, watching the landscape as it passes them by.

They drive in silence for the next hour or so. Rick knows better than to pressure Daryl to talk when he doesn't want to. But he keeps glancing over at him.

He guesses it has something to do with his sister. It's not like he's been blind to all the longing looks his best friend has been giving her since basically _forever_..

He's not exactly sure _why_ , but for some reason, Daryl has never made a move towards her..

Maybe it's just fear of rejection.. Or maybe it's something to do with his past or his obvious inexperience with women that's holding him back.

Whatever the reason, it's been sort of an unspoken rule between himself and Daryl that they don't talk about that stuff. So it's not as if he's ever asked him outright.

And, if he's being completely honest with himself, the topic is awkward as hell.. It's his little sister after all..

But this is Daryl.. His best friend..

The man has done so much for him, for his family. He has saved them time and time again, and Rick owes him more than he can ever possibly repay him. So really, the least he can do is help the guy out a little..

\----

The town's pharmacy was amazingly not picked entirely clean, much to Daryl's surprise. They didn't get _everything_ on the list, but they did get a lot of useful stuff.

Like bandages, some painkillers and antibiotics, and some medicines on the list that neither of the men could pronounce. They also found an old hardware store and stocked up on tools. So they were largely satisfied with their haul.

While they were loading up the car, Rick kept looking at him with a contemplative expression on his face, and Daryl had a feeling that they were about to have a conversation that he wasn't quite ready for..

Sure enough, Rick cleared his throat and leaned against the car, crossing his arms. Classic ' _we need to talk_ ' posture.

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to flip out on me?" he starts, and Daryl takes a deep breath, steeling himself before nodding. Rick seems to be doing the same thing, so it must be serious..

"Why haven't you told Jocelyn how you feel?" he asks carefully, and Daryl freezes for a moment before scoffing at him.

"We ain't talkin' about this.." Daryl growls and stalks away from Rick, grabbing the last box and carrying it to the car without looking at him.

Rick sighs and drags a hand over his face. "Daryl.." he tries again, and the man glares at him. " _Don't_ " he warns Rick, slamming the backdoor of the car shut.

The former cop stares him down, highly determined. "You love her" he states firmly, eyes softening as he watches the redneck duck his head, hiding his face behind that dark mop of hair. His fists are clenched tightly by his sides and his breathing is heavy.

"You should tell her.." Rick says gently, but Daryl shakes his head adamantly. "I _can't_.." he replies, sounding both angry, scared and defeated, all at the same time.

"Why?" Rick frowns in sympathy, hating to see his closest friend like this. But before he can voice any more question or words of comfort or encouragement, Daryl looks up, and the pain he sees in the archer's eyes is heartbreaking..

"I ain't good enough for her, alright?!" he snaps, shocking Rick with the explosive force behind his words. "She's.. She's _perfect_ , and I'm.." he chokes, visibly struggling, "I ain't shit..! I'm _nobody_.." he finished miserably, starting to pace back and forth, like a caged tiger.

Rick's momentarily at a loss for words..

He never imagined that Daryl felt this way about himself. Sure he knew that the man was insecure and awkward sometimes, but _this_..?

" _Daryl_.." he breathed, watching helplessly as his best friend worked himself into a right state.. 

Shaking off his stupor, Rick reached for him, grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him still and ducked his chin to catch Daryl's wild eyes.

"That's _not_ true. That's not even _close_ to being true! You _gotta_ know that.." he says, holding on when Daryl tries to wrestle himself free. "You're _not_ nobody!" he continues, needing Daryl to really hear him on this. "You're.. _Shit_ , Daryl.. You're the _best_ man I've ever known..!" he insists, shaking Daryl's shoulders as if he could shake some _sense_ into him.

Daryl's chest is heaving, his face the purest image of misery, but at least he's not fighting Rick's grip on him anymore.. Doesn't even fight it when Rick pulls him into a hug.

"You're more than good enough for her, alright? Always. Do you hear me??" he demands, feeling Daryl exhale heavily into his shoulder before giving the barest of nods..

"Good" Rick breathes, gently patting his back. "Good.." he repeats, hoping this means that Daryl will finally let himself be with Jocelyn..

\----

The sun was almost down by the time Daryl and Rick got back to Alexandria. But as they unloaded the car he could see that the lights were still on in Jo's house.

Rick gave him a look of encouragement and patted his shoulder, silently conveying a ' _you got this_ '. 

Daryl nodded in return, but had never felt more afraid in his life..

His hands shook as he stepped up to the front door and gingerly knocked. Holding his breath while he waited for her to open.

\-----

The first thing Jocelyn noticed when she opened the door, was that Daryl Dixon, original badass, looked absolutely _terrified_..

"Hey" he says quietly, in that raspy voice of his that never failed to send shivers down her spine.

"Hey.." she echoes, wondering what's got the archer looking so spooked. He clears his throat and shakes the hair out of his eyes. "Can I come in? I need to talk to ya.." he says nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in" she says, opening the door wider and stepping back to allow him inside. "Is something wrong?" she asks anxiously, and when he doesn't answer straight away, she starts to really worry.

"It's not Rick, is it? Did something go wrong on the run?" she blurts out, and Daryl's eyes widen. "No, no, he's fine..! It ain't nothin' like that" he was quick to assure her and she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god.. Don't scare me like that!" she admonished, but without any real heat behind it. "M'sorry.." he says sheepishly, rubbing his neck. This wasn't going at all how he'd planned..

He bit his lip as he took in her oversized yellow owl-shirt, cotton shorts and fuzzy slippers. She must've been getting ready for bed, he realises, and wonders if maybe this wasn't the best time to tell her..

"So what did you want to talk about, then?" she asks when she's calmed down her racing heart. He looks at her and shifts uneasily, deciding that he can't wait until morning. If he does then he'll probably chicken out.

No, it has to be now, tonight..

"I.. Uhm.. Can we sit down?" he asks, feeling a bit lightheaded, but determined. She frowns in concern, but nods. "Okay.." she says, and leads him into the living room.

She sits down on the sofa and pats her hand on the seat beside her. Daryl hesitates for a moment, then approaches almost like a skittish cat.

Jo has never seem him like this before, and it's a little disconcerting. Some her unease must've shown on her face, because he suddenly makes an effort to at least _look_ calmer.

"It's nothin' _bad_.. I think.." he starts, picking at some invisible lint on his jeans and not really looking at her. "I jus'.." he tries, and tries again, but can't quite get the words out.

" _Damn it_.." he says, frustrated with himself. Jo leans forward and takes his hand, trying to offer him some comfort. " _Hey_.. It's okay. Just take your time" she encourages softly. 

Whatever is on his mind, it's obvious to her that it's hard for him to voice. So she waits patiently for him to be ready to say what he needs to say.

He nods, and squeezes her hand gratefully. "There's jus'.. Somethin' that I gotta tell ya.." he starts again, pausing to find the right words.

He tries to lift his eyes and look at her. Thinks he _should_ be looking her in the eye when he says this, but it's like looking at the sun.. He just can't do it..

"Daryl.." she says gently, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asks, and he swallows thickly, nodding his head.

"I ain't good with _words_.. Ya know that.." he says quietly, and she smiles at him. "Yeah.. I know that.." she confirms fondly, rubbing his hand with her thumb. He shivers at her touch.

"Do ya remember when we first met?" he asks, briefly looking up before focusing on their hands again.

She hums in thought. "I remember you strutting into camp with a couple of rabbits, yeah.." she says, chuckling a little at the memory.

Daryl makes a face at that. "I don't _strut.._ " he protests and she laughs. "Sometimes you do" she insists, and he huffs at her, shaking his head.

"Anyway.." he goes on, trying to get back on track. "When we first met.. Ya were _kind_ to me.." he says like it was something really special. To him, it was..

"I wasn't used to that.. Didn't know how to act around ya.." he admits quietly. "I was probably a jerk to ya back then.. Didn't mean to be, jus' came out that way.." he says regretfully.

"You weren't so bad.." she assures him, "Just a little a rough around the edges, that's all.." she adds with a warm smile.

He feels his lips twitch into a small smile too, in response. Looking into her bright sky-blue eyes, he feels a little braver, and thinks that maybe.. Maybe he _can_ do this after all..

"I wanted to be better.." he says, as quiet as a whisper. "Wanted to impress ya.." he confesses, blushing a little. 

She blinks in surprise, but doesn't lose her smile. "Impress _me_?" she asks just as quietly. He hums and nods. "Why?" she wonders, and his heart beats a little faster.

"I wanted ya to like me.." he says honestly, swallowing hard as his nerves starts to fray. He's got to get this out now, otherwise he'll carry this weight to his grave.

"I didn't know what it was at first.. Jus' knew I felt funny when I looked at ya.." he continues, unable to stop now that he's started.

"I thought it would go away, but it didn't. It just got worse.." he tells her, looking at his hands while her mouth drops open in shock.

"At the farm.. When I got hurt, ya stayed with me.. Took care of me.. And I was awful to ya, but ya still _stayed_.." he says, blurting it all out as his heart leaps into his throat. "And I wanted ya to.. I wanted to be close to ya, always.." and there it was.. The confession..

"That's when I knew.." he stops, swallows, and looks up into her wide, incredulous eyes. "That I.. I love ya, Jo.."

The stunned silence that followed could have been minutes, or even just mere seconds.. But for Daryl it was a _lifetime_..

Jocelyn just stared at him, lips still parted and eyes wide as saucers.. And his heart sank..

He gently tried to pull his hand out of hers so he could leave, go drown his sorrows in a some bottle, but then she tightened her grip on him.

"Say it again.." she whispers, and his eyes snap back to hers. "What?" he asks, a little hoarsely, not daring to hope..

She moves closer, bringing her free hand up to cup his cheek. " _Say it again_.." she repeats, almost pleading with him.

He gulps..

"I.. I love ya.." he whispers, and worries when her eyes fill up with tears. But before he can ask why she's crying, her lips are on his..

And Daryl's brain sort of short circuits at that point..


	2. Chapter 2

She was kissing him...

 _Jocelyn_ _Grimes_ was kissing him.. 

_Holy shit_..

Once his poor, frazzled brain managed to catch up to what was going on, he groaned and started kissing her back like his life depended on it.

The angle wasn't all that great with the way they were sitting, but Jo soon fixed that by boldly climbing into his lap, making him feel slightly faint with shock and _want_..

His hands flew to her hips, holding on desperately while his heart hammered in his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage.

He couldn't believe this was happening..

Daryl had imagined this so many damn times, but he had never _dared_ to dream that he would ever be allowed to have this. 

If he had known that his advances would be welcomed like _this_ , he would have thrown himself at her years ago. Maybe even literally..

Her lips tasted like some kind of heaven, and he couldn't get enough. He was sure that he was clumsy as hell in his eagerness, but he just couldn't help it. Especially not when she moaned softly into his mouth, sounding just as needy as he was.

She hadn't said that she loved him back, but her body was speaking _volumes_. There was no mistaking the way she was kissing him, clutching onto him like she was afraid he'd disappear if she didn't. He could relate, since he held onto her just as tightly.

When the need for air pulled her lips from him, he didn't wait to catch his before latching on to her neck with teeth and tongue. His large hands slipped under the back of her shirt and greedily mapped out her bare skin. So soft and warm against his calloused fingers.

She sighed and threaded her fingers through his hair as he placed sloppy, biting kisses along her throat.

" _Daryl.._ " she gasped, and he groaned into her skin, feeling his cock start to throb against the zipper of his jeans.

No wonder he was feeling dizzy, he had never gotten hard so fast in all his life!

Pulling back just enough to catch her heated eyes, he grabbed onto the hem of her shirt and gave her the most pleading look he had ever given. 

_Please let me take this off.. Please let me see you.. Please let me make love to you.. Please please please.._

Nodding her consent, she lifted her arms and let him pull the worn yellow fabric up over her head. A whine escaping him when he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra.. 

Her firm, round breasts on full display before him. Rosy nipples hardening under his hungry eyes. 

Driven by some uninhibited primal force he couldn't stop himself from diving in, slotting his mouth around one of those lovely little nubs. She arched into him, gasping as he swirled his tongue around his prize. His hands grabbing onto her hips, helping her grind against him. 

The friction it caused on his now aching dick felt amazing, and he moaned around his delicious mouthful. _Fuck_ , he was gonna lose his goddamn mind, he was sure of it..

Their movements turned frantic, both overcome with want and need. She brought his face back up to hers and slotted their lips together again, making the sweetest sounds that Daryl had ever heard. 

He had never been wanted like this. Never felt like he was anything to be desired, but she was making it clear that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. And that was a heady feeling..

She leaned back a little and started tugging on his vest, willing him to shrug it off, so he did. Quickly, not wanting to be separated from her body for more than a second. 

He felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt and tried not to tense up. She'd seen his scars before, and had never seemed to mind them. Even less so now, if the way she was tearing his shirt off and practically eye-fucking him was anything to go by..

Her hands mapped out his broad chest and shoulders as she kissed him like there was no tommorrow. Maybe there wasn't, maybe he was already dead and this was heaven. He didn't even care as long as she never stopped touching him..

But dead or not, he wanted to do this right. And he might not be the most experienced lover, but even he knew that a bed was preferable to the couch.

Securing his hands under her ass, he stands up, chuckling breathlessly as she squeaks and clutches onto him tightly. "Don't worry. I ain't droppin' ya" he teases as he carries her with ease to the bedroom. Her light form weighing next to nothing to him.

He gently lays her down on the kingsized bed, his eyes roaming her face and body with something akin to _awe_.

She was so damn beautiful..

Her messy curls, kiss-swollen lips and flushed chest.. Bright blue eyed looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole world..

Her eyes fluttered down to her thin shorts and back up, raising a brow. Like she was silently daring him to take it off. He huffed a short laugh, and complied with her unspoken demand. 

Grabbing them ridiculously tiny shorts and pulling them down her thighs as she raised her hips to help him out, leaving her completely nude in front of him for the first time.

He didn't even realize that he was staring at her all dumbstruck by the sight, until she cleared her throat with a shy but pleased smile. He blushes. 

"Your turn.." she says, gesturing to his worn jeans while biting her lower lip. Oh right.. Pants needed to go.. He gulped..

His hands shook a little as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He had never really given much thought to how his dick looks, but now he found himself being nervous about it. 

He hadn't seen that many dicks before, but he knew that his was a little bigger than average, veiny and slightly curved. 

What if she didn't like it? What if she changed her mind when she saw it?

Only one way to find out, he guessed..

He swallowed hard, and pulled down his pants, nervously looking at her reaction as his hard cock sprung free from its confinement.

But it would seem that he worried for nothing, because she looked him up and down and then licked her lips. Her eyes burning with desire. 

Feeling relieved and a bit more confident now, he climbs onto the bed and is immediately welcomed by eager hands as she pulls him down on top of her and kisses him passionately. 

He moaned against her lips, loving how it felt to have her under him like this. He let his hands wander freely, as she seemed to do the same.

He tensed a little when her fingers traced the scars on his back, but relaxed when she looked at him with nothing but want and.. maybe love?.. Was it? God, he hoped so..

"You need to go slow, okay? It's been years since I've done this.." she says, trembling a little under him. He huffs lightly at her embarrassment. 

"I ain't done this much _at all_ , so don't worry 'bout it.." he says without thinking and blushes furiously once he realizes what he just said. 

Smiling cheekily, she hooked her ankles around his hips pulling him closer. The move causes his cock to slide against her wet core. Electricity shot through him at the contact and he shudders. _Damn_ , he wasn't gonna survive this..

"I kinda figured" she tells him teasingly, which only makes him blush harder. Great..

"It's okay.." she says, lovingly rubbing her nose against his, calming him with her sweetness. "I don't need Casanova, Daryl. I just need _you_..". 

Her eyes shine with such honesty when she says it, such genuine longing, that he kind of just _melts,_ smiling shyly into their next kiss. 

They lay like that for quite some time, just kissing, touching. Her fingers found their way into his hair again, lightly tugging and he secretly loved it. 

He's not sure when he started rocking against her, but it felt good. Then she started moving _with_ him and... Fuck, that felt _really good_.. 

She was making those sweet little sounds again, and he knew that he wanted to hear those sounds every single day for the rest of his life. 

Panting a little, he looks at her for permission as he reaches down to take a hold of himself. She nods, just as breathless as he is. 

He keeps his eyes locked on hers as he lines up and starts to push in, rocking back and forth slowly, to give her a chance to adjust to the intrusion, one inch at a time.

She gasps as he starts to go deeper, burying her nails into his shoulders while he trembles from the strain of holding back. It's the sweetest form of _torture_ , doing it this way, but he'd rather die than hurt her.. 

Once he's all the way in, he leans his forehead against hers, and exhales shakily as he tries to hold still. 

With how her inner walls kept contracting around him, _squeezing_ his cock, it took a truly Herculean effort to not just pound her into the mattress..

"Ya alright?" he asks, and barely recognizes his own voice. He sounds absolutely _wrecked_..

"Uh-huh.." she breathes, sounding just as affected as him. Lifting his head back to look at her, he sees how hazy her eyes are, her lips parted and panting softly. 

Gorgeous..

When she gives him the go-ahead, he slowly, _achingly_ slow, starts to move. Watching her face closely for any signs of pain or discomfort. He finds none.

Instead, she moans sweetly, digging her heels into his ass, urging him to go a little faster. So he does, gladly. And _holy fuck_..

Has sex always been this good?

He honestly can't remember.. But he thinks that it couldn't have been, otherwise he definitely would have remembered.. 

Then she starts rolling her hips against his, meeting him halfway on every thrust, and he thinks he might actually _die_ from this..

All that tight, wet, _heat_ surrounding him, making his cock feel like it's being sucked, squeezed and rubbed all at the same time..

He keeps hearing these _whining_ , whimpering kind of growls, and it takes him a minute to realize that it's coming from _him_. That _he's_ the one making those pathetic noises. _Jesus_.. But he can't _stop_ making them, it's just too damn good..

" _Fuck_.." he moans, picking up speed as she drags her nails down his back, leaving angry red lined in their wake. He hisses from the sting, loving it.

She keens as he hits into her harder, arching her back clean off the bed. So he does it again, and she downright _mewls_.

He realised that he must've found that sweet spot he's heard so much about, and tries to angle his hips so he can hit it with every thrust.

That turned out to be a very good decision as she clenches around him, moaning non-stop and clutching onto him tight enough to hurt.

"Oh God, Daryl.. Don't stop.." she begs him as if he was even _remotely_ capable of stopping now! Hell, a whole herd of walkers could come bursting into the room and he _still_ wouldn't be able to stop..!

He's not gonna last.. There's just no fucking way..

He can feel his orgasm coming like a freight train, and knows that he doesn't stand a chance against it. All he can do is try like hell to hold on long enough to make her come with him.

With that in mind, he pulls his knees up, scooping her light body into his arms as he sits back on his haunches. 

He starts bouncing her on top of him, trying to hit as deep as he can while she clings to him, letting him move her up and down his cock like a ragdoll. And Holy hell, he can't believe she's actually letting him fuck her like this..

It's so damn good.. He feels almost drunk with it. Her gasps and moans only adding to the euphoria building inside of him.

"Daryl, _please_.. I'm so close.." she whines, and he speeds up. Going as hard and fast as he can, biting his tongue to hold on just a little longer. 

She cries out, clenching down on him and he can feel her pulsing around him as she comes, milking him. And that's it, he's done..

"Ahh... Oh fuck..!" he shouts, coming so hard that he's shaking from it. Wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure surging through him, turning him into a whimpering _mess_..

Holy shit.. He's never come like that before..

He holds her tight, gasping into her shoulder, while still thrusting weakly to work them both through their highs. 

They stay like that for a long time. Just clinging to each other, trying to catch their breaths. His slowly softening cock still inside of her, feeling utterly spent.

Daryl thinks that he should probably pull out, but he doesn't want to move yet. It just feels so nice. Being close like this. Her fingers idly playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

He's never had this. Never thought he would..

She starts kissing his shoulder, slowly inching her way up to his jaw, making him him shiver. When she reaches his cheek he turns his head and captures her lips with a sigh, wishing they could stay like this forever.

After a while he breaks the kiss reluctantly, nervously asking "Was that alright?". She smiles, almost in disbelief. "What, you couldn't tell?" she teases, and he huffs lightly while she giggles. She leans in and kisses him again, softly. "It was amazing" she tells him shyly, still smiling and he exhales in relief.

Blushing a little, he pulls out carefully and lays her down. Then hovers awkwardly over her for a second, unsure if she wants him to stay or not, before she yanks him down with her, curling into his chest like an affectionate cat.

He huffs again, then wraps his arms around her, wriggling around a little to make himself comfortable. 

Exhausted both physically and emotionally, it doesn't take long for either of them to start to drift off. 

"I love you too, by the way.." Daryl hears her whisper right before he falls asleep, and he's unable to keep a smile from his face.


End file.
